


Arthur, Gwen, and Twelve Sentences

by railise



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four, three-sentence fics about Arthur and Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curse the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1st Mini Challenge at [ag_fics](http://community.livejournal.com/ag_fics), at LiveJournal. The challenge was to write three-sentence fics, each of which had to utilize one of five themes (apocalypse, time, bouquet, ninja, rockstar) while filling a prompt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lost chance.

Guinevere had said to meet her at sunset, and that he had better be prompt, because she would not wait into the night once more; time waits for no man, and neither would she-- especially for a man she should not be meeting in the first place.

While Arthur felt that was not exactly fair-- that had been a misunderstanding, not his fault-- nor did he want to disappoint her again, so he threw extra effort into finishing up the hunting excursion for a visiting lord's son, which his father had insisted he lead.

When he returned to Camelot, the moon was already well into the sky, yet part of him hoped that she might have granted him leniency, as the outing was not of his choosing; still, despite the disappointment that settled into his heart, he could not blame her when he found her door locked and her windows darkened.


	2. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: That time Gwen told Arthur, "No."

"What if the world ended tonight, and you had not at least given it a try; would you not regret that?"

" _No,_ Arthur, and if the world ended tonight, I would not be around to regret it, anyway."

As Gwen rolled over, Arthur sighed and eyed the odd delicacy which had cost him an arm and a leg to import; Gwaine had insisted it was popular with the visiting nobles he had met, but Arthur was not overly surprised by Guinevere's refusal-- yet, it truly had been expensive, so he might as well eat it...

...if the world ended tonight (and even if it did not), he would _definitely_ regret having tried that.


	3. Sprouting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The first time Arthur thinks that Gwen might be more than his sister's serving girl.

Guinevere was bending down, picking up a flower she had dropped from the bouquet she was arranging, and a curl fell loose from its pin to caress her cheek as she glanced up at him.

Fourteen-year-old Arthur could see straight down her dress; when had _those_ happened?

It took him a minute to drag his eyes up to see the lovely smile she was giving him; after returning a dazed version of it with a nod, he wandered away, sternly reminding himself that she was Morgana's maidservant, and thus very, _very_ off-limits.


	4. We All Wear Masks (But That's Taking It Rather Far)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The first time Arthur thinks that Gwen might be more than his sister's serving girl.

Arthur peered around the screen when he was sure she would not notice him, stunned at what he was seeing.

Guinevere was pulling on a mask that covered up almost her entire head and face, the crowning piece of an entirely black suit.

As she cartwheeled out of the room, he sat back in shock; that was definitely NOT normal behavior for a servant-- even one of Morgana's.


End file.
